Discography
The discography of Nicki Minaj, an American rapper and singer, consists of three studio albums, three mixtapes, one reissue album, and three collaboration albums. History 2007-2009= After releasing her three mixtapes "Playtime Is Over" (2007), "Sucka Free" (2008), and "Beam Me Up Scotty" (2009), Minaj raised in popularity over the years. Once signed to Young Money Entertainment in 2009, she released a compilation album with other members of Young Money Entertainment titled We Are Young Money. Two of the singles featured Nicki, "BedRock" and "Roger That" and earned commercial success (the former peaked #2 in Billboard Hot 100 chart). |-|2010-2011= Minaj's debut studio album Pink Friday was released on November 19, 2010 and has reached the top of the Billboard 200. Before the release of the album, Minaj released her first official solo single "Massive Attack" that happened to be the lead single of her debut album, Pink Friday. The single was considered a flop so an official lead single, "Your Love," was released in quick succession. The single was an accidental release that garnered Minaj a number one single on the U.S. Rap Songs. She later released "Check It Out," with singer and rapper will.i.am. It reached the top thirty in Australia, Canada, Ireland, the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, and the United States. She release five more singles. The next three singles ("Right Thru Me," "Did It On'em" and "Moment 4 Life") were chart successes (peaking in the top five of the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop and Rap Songs charts). "Moment 4 Life" topped both charts and becomes her first number-one hit on the former. "Super Bass" has reached the top ten in the US, UK, Canada, Australia and New Zealand, becoming her most successful song. The song has since went 4x platinum. The last single of her album was "Fly," featuring Barbadian singer Rihanna, gaining moderate success. |-|2012= Minaj released her second studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded on April 3, 2012. The album entered the UK Albums Chart and the US Billboard 200 at #1. The first two promotional singles were released in December 2011 ("Roman in Moscow" and "Stupid Hoe"). The lead single, "Starships", was released on February 14, 2012, one day after her performance at the Grammys. "Starships" became Minaj's second most successful song, peaking in the top 10 in over 9 different countries, including the United States. It has since went multi-platinum in many countries including the US and Australia. "Right by My Side" featuring Chris Brown was released as the second single. It impacted U.S. Rhythmic and Urban radio on March 27, 2012. It debuted and peaked at #51 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also entered at #52 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and has peaked at #21. On April 24, 2012, her third single "Beez in the Trap" featuring 2 Chainz officially impacted U.S. Urban radio and officially impacted U.S. Rhythmic radio on May 29, 2012. The song has been certified Gold. It debuted at #56 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #48. It peaked at #7 on both the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and US Rap Songs. The fourth single and second international single, "﻿Pound the Alarm" was released on July 8, 2012 in the UK. On July 17, 2012, it officially impacted U.S. Mainstream radio and officially impacted U.S. Rhythmic radio on July 31, 2012. It debuted at #92 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #15. It went double Platinum in Australia, and Gold in New Zealand and the US. It peaked at #1 on the Hot Dance/Club Play Songs chart (her 1st as a solo act). |-|2012 (The Re-Up)= On November 19, 2012, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded was re-released under the name Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up. A promotional single (originally the lead single), "The Boys", was released on September 13, 2012. It officially impacted Rhythmic Radio on September 25, 2012. The fifth single and third international single, "Va Va Voom" was released in the UK on October 8, 2012. It officially impacted U.S. Mainstream radio on October 23, 2012. Before its release date, the song debuted at #79 on the Billboard Hot 100 around the release of the album. It re-entered at #98 and has peaked at #22. The first single for the re-release and sixth single overall, "Freedom", was released on November 3, 2012. The second single for the re-release and seventh and final single overall, "High School", officially impacted Rhythmic radio on April 16, 2013. It had debuted at #66 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #64. It has also peaked at #20 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop songs, and #15 on the US Rap Songs. |-|2013= On July 23, 2013, Rich Gang (various members of Young Money & Cash Money) released a collaboration album titled Rich Gang. The lead single, "Tapout", was released on March 12, 2013 which featured Nicki on the track. It officially impacted Rhythmic radio on May 7, 2013, and Urban radio on May 14, 2013. It debuted at #100 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #44. It has also peaked at #10 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop songs, and #8 on the US Rap Songs. |-|2014= Young Money released their second collaboration album titled Young Money: Rise of an Empire on March 11, 2014. The lead single, "Senile" featured Nicki Minaj. Her third studio album will be released in 2014 as well. Albums Studio Albums Reissue albums Mixtapes Collaboration albums Promotional Singles/Singles Massive Attack cover.png|Massive Attack Your Love cover.png|Your Love Check It Out cover.png|Check It Out Right_Thru_Me_cover.png|Right Thru Me No_cover.png|Moment 4 Life Roman's_Revenge_cover.png|Roman's Revenge No_cover.png|Did It on 'Em Super_Bass_cover.png|Super Bass Girls_Fall_Like_Dominoes_cover.png|Girls Fall Like Dominoes Fly_cover.png|Fly Roman_in_Moscow_cover.png|Roman in Moscow Stupid_Hoe_cover.png|Stupid Hoe Starshipscover.png|Starships Roman Reloaded cover.png|Roman Reloaded No cover.png|Right by My Side No_cover.png|Beez in the Trap Pound the alarm cover.png|Pound the Alarm|link=Pound the Alarm The Boys cover.png|The Boys No_cover.png|Va Va Voom No_cover.png|Freedom High School cover.png|High School Featured Artist Category:Miscellaneous